The Reward of Love
by SRoseauthor
Summary: It had been ten years since Rose had seen her family, let alone the Medjai who she fell in love with, Ardeth Bay. Anubis sent a warning to Rose about her duty to the god of the underworld that in time Imhotep would return and she will be facing the creature once again. On Rose's tough journey she will be fighting to save her family, her love, the world and maybe even her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Sands of Time: The Reward of Love

Chapter 1

Three thousand six hundred fifty days, that's five hundred twenty-one weeks, but ten years? That's how long I have been serving Anubis, the god of the underworld, my whole existence since my reincarnation. This was the only life in which I discovered my true past as Lotus-kasi the daughter of Seti the first, the first woman Medjai warrior, and the performer of the Hom-dai. I cursed Imhotep to endure the Hom-dai for the death of my father and sister and in doing so, I've condemned my own soul to serve the dark god Anubis until _he _decides when to release me…and so I wait.

* * *

Lurking in the shadows I watched my target receive another contract from a few men in red turbans covering their faces passed them the paperwork. I peered around the corner of the building I sat on blending into the structure confirming that the short, fat short tempered soul was my target. He had two accomplices with him. A skinny jumpy man in his twenties with no clue or common sense. He often tried to cover up his stupidity with jokes or smart comments. I simply rolled my eyes trying to dump out what I heard from him out of my memory. The last man was smart, clever and cautious. His partners would often say he was being paranoid, but they were wrong. He was handsome with his well cropped beard along his jaw and his hawk like eyes occasionally landing on me only for a moment before I would vanish without a trace. I loved playing games with his mind getting the others to discredit his word. It made following them easier.

The man in the turban interested me more than my contract. I let them leave the meeting allowing my target to live another day as I followed the messenger through Cairo's streets. With dusk fast approaching my black assassin suit practically turned me invisible. I allowed him to hear and get a glimpse of me causing him to panic and change route. I herded him to a dark quiet alleyway with no way out. His hands brushed the tan wall debating to climb it or face me as I drew my dagger waltzing over to him. His breaths came out in rapid pants and sweat dripped from his brow.

"Good evening." I purred. He paced the space between me and the wall. He swallowed hard and tried to bolt past me as I held my arm up locking it in place. His neck caught my arm forcing him back to the ground with a large _huff_ rammed out of his lungs. I knelt holding my blade against his throat. "Well now, all I wanted to do was talk. Tsk tsk you should not be so rude to a lady." I straighten out the collar on his tunic. "Now I'll make you a deal. You tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you live." I purred in his ear.

His eyes stared at me widely debating his options. "I sent them to retrieve the bracelet of Anubis."

Chills ran through me at the mention of Anubis' personal belonging. The bracelet was to be pure myth even I did not know where the bracelet was hidden. "Where are they going to find it?"

"I-I don't know." He stuttered. "Mr. Hafez said the O'Connell's were on the trail and to send Spivey, Willits and Clemons to retrieve it from them. Please that's all I know."

I cocked my head smiling wickedly under my mask. "Then you are no longer of use to me." I slit his throat spilling his blood on the cold pavement in the shadows. I cleaned my blade on his shirt before vanishing into the city.

Anubis' word had been true. I was still needed.

I had been wondering how my cousins had been. I suppose this would be a good time to drop in on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Within a few days I made my way to London, England where the O'Connell's purchased a very lovely and large home. I wondered the premises learning the layout of my cousin Evy's home and good places to hide in case they were not alone. The house had been empty for some time and her suitcases gone with some of her clothes. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her dragging Rick across the world on another dig. Signs indicated that Jonathan had been staying here with them in this extravagant home. I also found a room where a young boy lived with toys and baseball equipment. I smiled at the memory of receiving Evy's letter letting me know her son had been born. I had only one visit when she was still in the hospital holding a bundle of an adorable baby boy while, Rick was a mess panicking about how to raise a child. The man could face a three thousand year old mummy, but the thought of changing diapers frightened him.

The house remained quiet and empty except for me where I settled in the library on the upper rail near the front window looking down upon the home. Where I waited for them to return…

* * *

"Jonathan!" I heard a familiar voice yell with an American accent. I snapped awake realizing I had fallen asleep in Evy's home on the railing of the upper library.

I lowered my hood and mask readying myself to speak with them about the upcoming danger. Evy came into the room and I stopped mid step taken back by her beauty and smile at a small young boy with blond hair. She flashed him a book with Egyptian writing on the inside. She directed her attention to a small golden chest on a side table covered in dust and a few lingering cobwebs.

"Where is the key?" Evy asked the small boy.

The boy simply shrugged at his mother. I cracked a smile seeing a bit of Jonathan in him.

Evy turned the boy in circles digging through his many pockets slightly scolding him. "I swear Alex if you have lost that key you're grounded."

"I haven't lost it. I Just can't find it, there's a difference." He sassed back. And there was Rick's side in the child.

"Well, you better start finding it." Evy said sternly but her eyes had so much love and pride in them for her son.

A dark skinned man walked into the room shifting the attention from mother and child to him as his figure stood in the wide doorway. He wore the same red turban form the man I killed days ago but his time his face was left uncovered. "Good evening." He purred in a deep voice.

Evy immediately stood sensing the threat in his tone. Her body tensed, and I could feel the panic radiating off of her. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm looking for the chest of course," He tilted his head seeing the golden box on the table. Alex grabbed the chest instinctively backing away. "Give it to me now."

Evy walked over to a display and drew a sword. "Get out of my house." She growled.

I got into a position to leap down at the right moment.

"Whoa mom," Alex said frightenedly. "maybe not the best idea."

"Alex get back there." Evy waved her hand back to instruct her son her eyes never left the strange man before her.

A few more men dressed the same came in as back up and Evy's eyes darted between them. She adjusted the grip on her sword preparing herself to die to protect her son and the chest.

"I think it might be time to call for dad now." Alex whimpered.

The man stepped forward. "Now I will kill you and take it anyway."

I set my foot on the banister and flexed my muscles to launch when a voice echoed in the house causing me to freeze nearly losing my grip.

"I think not!" A Medjai warrior came into the room adorned in a black and silver embroidered cloak over his shoulders. He stood next to Evy.

"Ardeth what are you doing here?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I believe explanations are best saved for later?" Ardeth turned his attention to the men I front of him. My heart pounded in my chest. I was not prepared to see the Medjai warrior I had fallen in love with. I feared I would never see him again. My heart broke feeling the memories building back up form Hamunaptra.

"Ardeth Bay." The stranger rose his chin to the challenge.

"Lock-nah." Ardeth growled.

I shook my head getting back to business holding my emotions off until later. My family was in danger. I leapt down from the second level landing in between the two groups my back to my family. Still wearing my assassin garb with my hood and mask down I drew my dual daggers from Hamunaptra making them gleam in the lowlight with my silver bracers. They all instinctively drew their swords some hands shaking slightly.

"Lotus-kasi." Ardeth's voice rolled over my old name.

Lock-nah grinned wickedly before he gave the order for the others to attack. I blocked two attackers forcing the others to spread along the room some going after Evy and some after Ardeth. I pushed them away going back to back with Ardeth to cover ourselves.

"Where have you been?" Ardeth asked in between attacks.

I shoved a man into the bookcase as another rushed me with a battle cry. I blocked his high angle attack and ran my blade into his body. "Serving Anubis." I kept looking over my shoulder to find Evy fighting off two men. Ardeth and I fought on trying to get one of us free to help Evy as Lock-nah watched us.

"Not bad for a couple of Medjai." Lock-nah smirked removing his gloves.

Ardeth kicked a man into another bookcase as I ran my sword through him when he stumbled back. I leapt over the couch to help Evy. She gave a man the old one two while I took over and dispatched him.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked locking swords with an attacker.

I shoulder checked a man into a bookcase as he dove for Evy. "The bracelet of Anubis!" Evy shouted.

"Let go!" Alex cried playing tug of war between a man the chest. The poor lad hung on until his fingers slipped. His body flew in the air and I caught him around the waist falling back to the floor.

"They must not get the bracelet!" Ardeth warmed. "Get it and then get out of here!"

Evy went to get the chest as I defended Alex from the oncoming attackers. Before I knew what had happened Alex cried out for his mother who was unconscious on a man's shoulder being carried out. I dashed for Evy and they retaliated with a dagger thrown right for Alex. I dove taking the knife in my left forearm. Lock-nah threw an ax for Ardeth's head barely missing the warrior sitting against the wall holding his injured shoulder. Then like that the men left with Evy and the chest.

"Mom!" Alex ran after the men and his mother.

Ardeth and I chased after the boy to see two cars speed out of the rocky driveway.

Rick and Jonathan chased after the cars before giving up quickly out of breath.

"Dad!" Alex ran to hug his father.

"Alex!" Rick said relieved his son was unharmed. Rick took us both in giving me a very confused look as if I were a ghost before him and when his eyes settled on Ardeth, his face changed into a grimace.

"O'Connell." Ardeth bowed.

Rick grabbed Ardeth by the shoulders pushing him up against a pillar. "What the hell are you doing here?" Before Ardeth could answer Rick cut him off. "No, scratch that I don't care! Who are they and where are they taking my wife?"

Adreth grabbed him by the shoulders. "My friend, I am not sure but where ever they are taking your wife this man will surely be." Ardeth showed us a picture of a man in a turban and fancy robes.

Alex snatched the picture form Ardeth's fingers. "Hey I know him! He's the curator down at the British museum!"

I turned Alex towards me. "Are you sure?"

Rick pulled Alex to the back of the house walking away from us. "You better believe it. He spends more time there than he does at home. Come on." Rick lead us to the back were several cars waited. "So, you two are here, bad guys are here, Evy's been kidnapped, so let me guess-"

"Yes," Ardeth interrupted him. "they're going to try to raise the creature from his grave once again."

Jonathan piped up. "Not to point fingers but isn't that _your_ job to stop that from happening?" He held a golden scepter in his hands waving it around.

"The woman who is with them she knows things." Ardeth defended. "Things no living person could possibly know. She knew _exactly _where the creature was buried. They were hoping she would lead them to the bracelet. She obviously did and now they have it."

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." Alex stopped everyone and he unbuttoned his sleeve revealing the golden bracelet with a golden scorpion with the head of Anubis.

Ardeth held the boys arm carefully in his hands as Jonathan drooled over the bracelet. "Is that real gold?"

"When I stuck it on I saw the pyramid of Giza than _whoosh!_ Across the desert to Karnak." Alex explained a bit proud of himself.

"By putting this on you've started a chain reaction that could bring on the next apocalypse." Ardeth told the boy quickly in one breath making the Alex gasp in fear.

"You," Rick pointed at Ardeth. "lighten up." Then he pointed at his son. "You, big trouble. You two get in the car." He finally growled at me and Jonathan.

* * *

I sat in the back with Alex between me and Jonathan as Rick sped through London listening to Ardeth.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son." He apologized. "But you must understand now that he has the bracelet on we only have seven days before the scorpion king awakens."

"We?" Rick glanced at him for a moment. "What we?"

I listened to Ardeth tell Rick the prophecy with a bad feeling in my stomach. "If he is not killed they will raise the army of Anubis."

Jonathan leaned forward curiously asking. "I take it that's a bad thing?"

"Oh, he will wipe out the world." Rick said sarcastically.

"The old wipe out the world deploy." Jonathan said back mumbling.

"Whomever can kill the scorpion king can send his army back to the underworld." Ardeth said his tone laced with worry. "or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth."

I turned to the window watching the city pass by and the rain drops slide down the thin cold glass. Anubis warned me that this would happen and if we failed, I would be taken in as a general forced to fight and lead his army.

"So that's why they dug up Imhotep," Rick realized. "He's the only one strong enough to kill him."

"That is their plan." Ardeth confirmed.

* * *

We arrived at the museum and Rick turned to Alex. "Listen Alex I have a big job for you. I need you to stay here and protect the car."

"Protect the car?" Alex rolled his eyes. "Come on dad just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I know." Rick ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad!" Alex pushed his father's hand away.

"Remember," Jonathan tried to be tough. "If you see anyone come running out screaming it's just me."

I looked at Jonathan with a soft smile. "Maybe you should stay with him."

"Good idea, now you're talking." Jonathan sat back.

I shook my head and got out of the car following the men to the trunk.

Rick opened the trunk to the arsenal he had tucked away. "Do you want the shotgun?" Rick offered Ardeth.

"No," Ardeth motion to the other rifle. "I prefer the Thompson."

I snagged the sniper rifle loading rounds into it. "Reminds me of the old days in Hamunaptra. Ardeth fell in love with the gun from the plane."

Ardeth smiled at me before his eyes dropped to the tattoo on Rick's wrist. "If I were to say to you I am a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost…"

Rick looked puzzled as he responded. "Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west it is I whom you seek?"

"Then it is true," Ardeth grabbed his wrist showing him the tattoo. "you have the sacred mark."

Rick scoffed pulling away. "What that? That was slapped on me when I was at an orphanage in Cairo."

I saw the mark and recognized it immediately. "That mark means you're a protector of man, a warrior for god." I explained. "A Medjai."

Rick rocked back his shotgun. "Sorry, you've got the wrong man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We entered the museum making our way through the artifacts listening to an eerie chant in the distance. We came across a room full of mummies sealed away in very strong glass to protect them. The mummies jumped to life scratching the glass and screaming horrible screeches. I jumped nearly a foot off the ground before backing away from them.

We made our way down to the basement where they stored all new arrivals still in wooden shipping boxes and straw. Men kneeled in a circle around a massive hardened object in the center, chanting together. The man from the picture stood near the statue reading from the book of the dead. We took our places around the top of the banister.

The man shouted louder and louder until Imhotep burst from the hardened amber coming to life taking in everything. Evy laid tied up on a table as the creature spoke to the curator laughing about something that pleased him. A woman walked in in a long black dress with long black hair heading straight for Imhotep. I blinked and saw her dressed in ancient times as a bride to the pharaoh. I blinked once more, and she was back in her black dress.

"Do not be frightened." The curator said to the woman.

"I am not afraid." She said confidently then she started speaking ancient Egyptian. "_I am Anak-sun-amon reincarnated."_

Imhotep circled the woman. "_In body perhaps, but soon I will raise your soul from the underworld and we will be reunited."_

"You know," Rick whispered to me. "A couple of years ago this would have really weird to me." He slapped Ardeth on the shoulder before heading down to get Evy.

Ardeth and I looked at one another. His eyes held so much hurt and betrayal in them. His hands gripped the Thompson machine gun tighter. I would not doubt it if he hated me. I leaned against a wooden crate taking aim at the men below. Anak-sun-amon pointed to Evy bringing Imhotep's attention to her.

"_You!" _He shouted.

"_I thought it you bring great pleasure to you to watch her die." _She snapped her fingers and the men in red picked up Evy carrying her to a coffin filled with burning flames.

"Just you wait I'll put you in your grave again!" Evy threatened.

"Our thinking was not if we put you in yours first." The curator laughed.

Evy's face went blank as she saw the coffin. "Oh my god."

"_Burn her!" _Imhotep ordered.

"Burn her!" Anak-sun-amon repeated.

As they rose her up to dump her in she began screaming and Rick came out of nowhere saving Evy getting her to cover quickly. We opened fire upon the men below creating a distraction for Rick and Evy. I started dropping men like flies until the woman grabbed a gun firing back at us. I pulled Ardeth against me behind the wooden crate for cover waiting for an opportunity. An explosion erupted below and Ardeth covered me protectively. With a sharp nod we provided coverfire for Rick and Evy as they dashed up the staircase. Imhotep moved to the back of the museum pulling out a very old vase and poured the sand out. Rick and Evy joined us as the sand formed into several soldier mummies.

I rolled my eyes. "Not these guys again." I pushed them out. "Move!"

The mummies roared after us as we ran through the museum trying to get as much distance as we could from them. We came out of the building and the cold wet night kissed our faces. Evy stopped to go back to the door as if she had forgotten something. She dragged a bench in front of the door and Rick went after his wife.

"Honey what are you doing?" He pulled her away. "Remember these guys don't use doors."

We rounded the corner where we left the car and it sat abandoned with no one in sight.

"Where the hell is Jonathan?" Rick yelled looking into his car.

A huge red double decker bus pulled up next to us with Jonathan in the driver's seat and Alex behind him.

"Mom!" Alex cried.

"Alex!" Evy dashed to get on board with her son. Ardeth helped me on and Rick ran up to join us as the bus began to move. Four mummies burst from the museum walls and gave chase. Instincts kicked in and I grabbed Ardeth's hand making him look down at me. The mummies caught up to us crushing Rick's car in the process.

"Oh no not my car!" Rick cried. "Oh, I hate mummies."

"Glad to see us now?" Ardeth asked sarcastically.

"Just like old times huh?" Rick marched upstairs making me laugh wholeheartedly.

Out of sniper rifle ammo I backed up drawing my blades ready to defend my family as Ardeth covered the back of the bus. I could hear Rick firing the shot gun above us trying to keep them from getting on the bus. One dodged Rick's fire swinging onto the bus and Ardeth opened the Thompson up cutting the mummy in half. Ardeth ran out of ammo and the mummy knocked him back into me. The mummy came after us swinging on the rails on the bus it's lower half mangled and missing. Ardeth dodged a blow leaving me little space to dodge it myself and I took the full blow knocking me against the window. I nearly blacked out from the force of my body against the metal walls of the bus. As I tried to recover the bus made a sudden turn slamming me from one side to the other flat against the window. I regained my balance enough to see Ardeth pinned in a seat with the mummy about to slice him in half. I jumped into the way covering Ardeth with my own body.

I waited for the blow but instead had been welcomed by the sound of a shotgun that forced the mummy back. Evy racked another round into the barrel and fired again until the mummy was nothing but dust.

The bus had gone under a low bridge slicing the roof off with a loud groan over us making me cover my ears. Soon the attacks stopped, and Jonathan pulled the bus over panting heavily. I sat up looking at Ardeth satisfied to see he only gained a few minor scratches.

Rick came down smiling at Ardeth. "You okay?"

Ardeth panted breathlessly and shaken. "This was my first bus ride." Ardeth's eyes moved from his friends to me where they scanned over me. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head removing a part of his clothing to wrap up his sliced arm. "I'm alright now that you're here."

Ardeth brushed his thumb over my cheek giving me a soft smile.

"Oh please." Alex said walking past us to look at the destroyed upper half of the bus.

I chuckled with Ardeth looking at the curious boy. Hands wrapped around Alex and yanked him from the bus. "Alex!" I screamed running after him. His captor shoved Alex into a car and it sped off stopping to pick one man up from the bridge operator box. Rick and I raced after the car against all odds. The bridge began to rise higher and higher. We came to the end of the bridge taking a chance we jumped from one side to the other. I slid to a stop on the other side turning to check if Rick made it. Rick clung to the edge and I had no choice to abandon chase and pull him back over.

"Alex." Rick panted watching the car drive off with his son.

"I will get him back Rick. I swear." I growled.

After the bridge lowered back down Rick and I walked back to the others empty handed. Evy clung to Rick in tears as Jonathan leaned on a railing overlooking the river. I stood in front of Ardeth ashamed of my failure.

He brushed my hair from my face. "Do not worry my friends." Ardeth pulled me into him holding me tight. "For you son wears the bracelet of Anubis. They cannot hurt him."

Evy pulled back from Rick. "Alex is wearing the bracelet?"

"When he put it on he said he saw the pyramids and then Karnak." Rick explained.

"Yes," Ardeth continued. "and when they reach Karnak the bracelet will show them the next step in the journey."

"Well, if we don't get to Karnak before them then we won't have any idea where to look for him next." Evy pointed out.

"Seems to me like we need a magic carpet." Rick thought mischievously.

* * *

We went back to the O'Connell's gathering all that we would need for the journey. Ardeth and I waited for them downstairs alone in one of the living room. I leaned on the back of an overstuffed couch making me miss my home in Cairo. I picked up Ardeth's cloak from the floor and draped it over his shoulders tracing the silver embroidery.

Ardeth caught my hand in his. "Why did you leave me all those years ago?"

I tightened my hand in his feeling the pain and regret trying to resurface. "In the lagoon Anubis ordered me to leave at the threat of your life. He knew the creature would arise again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I pulled away from him hiding the tears in my eyes. "You needed to move on and forget about me. You have a tribe to protect. You needed a woman who would be there for your people. If I told you it would only make things harder for you."

Ardeth pulled me against his chest placing his hand under my chin making me look up at him. "Difficult or not you should have told me."

I shook my head the tears stinging my eyes. "I'm not going to interfere in your life."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve better and I can't see you get hurt again." I blinked away the tears. I tried to get some space from him.

"Why do you keep trying to push me away?" He asked tilting his head.

"Your wife would not like us to be like this and your too good of a man to dishonor." I admitted the pain in my voice.

His grip only tightened on me. "I have no wife."

His words shocked me. "What?" I looked up into his eyes.

"I have no wife." His deep voice purred. "How could I marry another when my heart belongs to you?"

My breath left me hearing his words, feeling his arms cradle me against him and see the truth in his eyes.

"I love you Rose. It nearly killed me when you left. I chased after you for so long." He admitted, and I could hear the weakness and pain in his voice from his heartache. He tilted my chin up to him and kissed me passionately. I melted in his arms feeling his warmth and love wash over me taking away all the pain I felt over these years. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss making him moan as I opened up for him. His hand traced down my back to the small curve in my back dipping me down. He pulled away breathless leaving me seeing stars.

"Ready?" Rick asked with a duffle bag of guns over his shoulder looking at us.

* * *

I had fallen asleep on the plane from England to Egypt and woke in the car driving through Cairo. Rick pulled over next to a large brick wall with a huge double wooden door in the center. A sign stood near the door saying, '_Magic Carpet Airways._' I stretched getting out of the car coming over to Evy who was a bit skeptical.

"This is the magic carpet?" Evy asked.

Rick looked back at us with a not so confident shrug. "It will be fine he's a professional."

Just then the doors opened and out came a short thin dark skinned man with an eye patch. He stopped in his tracks when his eye landed on Rick.

"Izzy!" Rick opened his arms with a smile.

Izzy quickly dashed back inside and locked the door.

"Hey!" Rick barked.

I scoffed with a smirk on my face. "He defiantly remembers you."

Rick reassured us. "He's just a little shy." He turned to Jonathan. "Jonathan get our bags.

Jonathan pretended to be exhausted from holding his golden stick. "Oh, my hands are full."

Rick tore the stick from Jonathan. "Now."

"Right." Jonathan obeyed.

"I'll deal with the flight details." Rick shot the lock off the door.

Evy rolled her eyes at her husband. "Honey you're not a subtle man."

"We don't have time for subtle." He shrugged holstering his gun and kicked the door open. "Izzy come here."

"Mm, he may not be subtle, but he is very good looking." I whispered to Evy. "I'm so proud of you."

She opened her mouth in shock. "Rose!" She leaned closer to me. "You're right though. Not to mention your work with a certain Medjai? Now that is sexy. A warrior and mysterious chief?" We giggled heading inside to find Rick chasing Izzy around. Evy became a little worried. "He doesn't look happy to see you." She said to Rick.

"He hasn't turned me down yet." Rick countered.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care!" Izzy shouted gathering papers. "Forget it O'Connell every time I hook up with you I get shot! Last time I got shot in the ass! I'm in mourning for my ass!" I laughed at the skittish quirky man. "Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?"

"Bank job?" Evy asked.

"It's not like it sounds." Rick said to both of us.

"Uh," Izzy cut in. "It's exactly how it sounds. I'm flying high hiding in the sun when the white boy flags me down. So, I come in low for the pickup and the next thing you know...I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

I burst into laughter as Evy stared at Rick with the evil eye. "Belly dancer girl? Izzy, I think you and I should have a talk."

Izzy turned to us. "As long as I don't get shot."

"Quit your whining," Rick pulled out a stack of cash tossing it to Izzy. "You're going to get paid this time."

"O'Connell what the hell do I need money for? Hmm?" Izzy stuffed the money in his pocket. "What the _hell_ am I going to spend it on?"

"I'm going to keep this short." Rick pulled Izzy under his arm. "My little boy is out there, and I am going to do whatever it takes to get him back."

Izzy's eyes followed O'Connell's hand that held the golden stick. "O'Connell you give me that gold stick, you can shave my body, wax my head and use me for a surfboard."

Rick tossed it to Izzy. "Didn't we do that in Tribally? Say by the way when did you lose your eye?"

"Oh," Izzy flipped up the patch. "I didn't. I just thought it made me look more dashing." He chuckled.

Rick ripped the eyepatch off. "Come on get to work."

Izzy quickly dashed about preparing the flight details.

* * *

Soon Izzy walked us down where he kept his airplane when we stopped by the presence of twelve horsemen in all black. I knew those tattoos on their faces and their robes.

Poor Izzy got frightened basically hiding behind me. "I knew it. I'm going to get shot."

Ardeth dismounted and came walking towards us. His strut caught my attention as Evy came over to stand by me elbowing me in the ribs. Ardeth's hair whipped up in the wind as he made his way over to me making my knees go week. "These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai. If the army Anubis does rise they will do all that they can to stop them."

Evy pushed me towards him and I joined his side overlooking the commanders. They all lowered their heads in a slight bow. "Why are they bowing to me?" I whispered to him.

He smiled down at me. "They know who you are Rose. You are Lotus-kasi and their leader as am I their chief. They will follow any order you give them." He held up a gloved hand. "Horus." A white and grey falcon flew over and landed on Ardeth's arm.

"A humanizing touch," Jonathan said. "that you have a pet bird."

"Horus is no pet. He is my best and most clever friend." Ardeth said stroking the feathers of the falcon.

I smiled at the aviary predator. "He's beautiful."

"He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow." Ardeth turned to the commanders and blessed them.

They too returned the blessing to all of us before riding away with Ardeth's horse. We grabbed our stuff and made our way down to the plane.

"Rick are you sure Izzy is reliable?" Evy asked clearly overwhelmed with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, he's reliable." Rick swallowed. "Ish."

Before us floated a wooden ship with a huge brown balloon attached and propellers installed for precise moving. Izzy hiked up to us. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"It's a balloon!" Rick was not happy.

"It's a dirigible!" Izzy laughed.

"Where's your airplane?" Rick asked disappointed.

Izzy waved his cloth at us. "Airplanes are a thing of the past."

I had just about enough of him. "Izzy you were right." I growled.

His eyes darted to me confused. "I was?"

"Yes," I drew Rick's gun cocking it back aiming at Izzy. "You're going to get shot."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Izzy put his hands up. "she's faster than she looks and quiet, real quiet. Which is great for sneaking up on people. Unless you want to go his route, come in guns blazing and getting your friends shot in the ass!"

I shared a look with Rick before handing him his gun back.

Ardeth shook his head at us. "Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?"

With a little coaxing we all boarded the ship with Ardeth settling next to me near the controls. People on the ground cut us loose letting us glide over the desert and into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With the sun setting over the horizon Izzy guided the airship over the desert racing against time to find Karnak. I nested in a makeshift bed on some crates trying to get some sleep listening to Ardeth and Jonathan talk.

"O'Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus towards his destiny." Ardeth said watching Rick approach Evy on the other side of the ship.

"Yes, yes very interesting." Jonathan said a little rudely and I rolled my eyes at him. "Tell me some more about this golden pyramid."

"Well, it is said that since the time of the Scorpion King no man who has laid eyes on it has ever returned to tell the tale." Ardeth's voice sounded so soothing after all the years of missing him.

"Where is all this stuff written?" Jonathan asked with his hand digging in the hole of the captain's podium. "Hello." He pulled the golden staff from within. "Got it. Pretty nice eh? This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost to some rather unscrupulous characters actually."

I scoffed at him knowing fully well he probably gambled it away. Again.

Ardeth nodded petting Horus' chest gently. "But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you I would keep it close."

Jonathan glanced at Ardeth putting on a smile and puffed out his chest. "My friend, the gods couldn't take this away from me." He held up the staff.

"Hey! That's mine!" Izzy shouted, snagging the upper half of the staff.

"No! It's not!" Jonathan held onto it for dear life but soon lost his grip.

Izzy pointed it at him with a warning. "Keep your hands off it."

Jonathan frowned but Ardeth started chuckling and his bright perfect smile melted my heart. I chuckled at my cousin who slumped down on his seat.

"Don't worry Jonathan." I said getting up to stretch my legs. "I'll ask Anubis for a nice gift for you."

"You can do that?" Jonathan snapped right up.

"Sure," I leaned on the side of the ship's railing. "What would you like?"

Jonathan looked between me and Ardeth a little suspicious. Ardeth was still laughing, shaking his head at me. Jonathan wiped his palms on his pants. "Wait what's the catch? There is a catch right?"

My composure broke. "There's always a catch with Anubis."

"Oh," Jonathan cleared his throat. "Then uh...nevermind."

Ardeth set Horus down on the captain's podium and headed for the back of the ship tilting his head for me to follow. Secluded in the back without anyone's eyes on us I let out a long sigh dreading what this conversation was going to bring. Ardeth's fingers traced down my arm lacing my fingers with his pulling me closer into his embrace.

I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating in his chest. I sighed letting my guard down. "I feel so guilty...I should have been able to save Alex but Rick…"

"If you did, then Rick would have fallen to his death." Ardeth reassured me by rubbing small circles on my back. "The bracelet of Anubis will protect him. You have not failed, just think of it as Alex being the guide to Ahm shere."

I looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

He smiled softly. "You don't think it's strange for Alex to be wearing the bracelet, O'Connell's mark, your connection to Anubis? Clearly your family was destined to be the guardians of Egypt."

I shook my head at him. "Alex is a curious boy who happened to put on the bracelet, meanwhile I screwed myself three thousand years ago out of blind rage."

"And O'Connell?"

I scoffed. "Not even the gods could explain that man."

Ardeth chuckled, tucking my head under his chin. "I would have to agree with you."

I tightened my arms around his narrow waist over his short sword strapped behind him. "I've missed you Ardeth...more than I can describe."

"I've missed you as well." He kissed the top of my head. "I still feel like you're going to disappear from me any moment."

"Likewise." I sighed.

"Then stay." His voice trembled. "After this...stay with me."

I looked up to him pulling back slightly to meet his deep brown eyes. "Ardeth, you know I can't promise that. I will not have Anubis threaten your life again."

"Then make my village your home to rest between your missions." He suggested almost pleading. "Please Rose...I can't lose you again."

I searched his eyes for any deception, any sign that would give me leverage to make this easier but Ardeth was too pure of heart. My lips parted in a sigh. "I can only promise you the time we are together now, but I swear I'll find a way to be freed."

"Then I will cherish the time I have with you." His lips captured mine swiftly as his hand cradled my head holding me there. My hands slipped from his waist trailing up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer. I melted into his touch the thoughts and doubts falling away with him here with me. I felt like I could fly.

* * *

The afternoon sun peaked through several parts of the airship. I stood across from Johnathan preparing for his attack while Rick gave him a few pointers on how to fight. Evy took her frustration about her missing son on Ardeth during a mock duel improving her sword skills. I leaned on a crate picking at the dirt under my nails waiting for the fun to begin.

"Can't I start on someone easier?" Jonathan squeaked.

"No," Rick pushed his brother-in-law forward. "now hurry up before she hits you first."

"She's going to hit me anyway!" Jonathan's voice squeaked, making me smile.

"Then learn to block!" Rick scolded him.

Johnathan put his fists up taking a rather odd fighting stance and I pushed off the crate lazily standing in front of him. He quickly jabbed towards my face and I leaned to the side avoiding the blow with minimal effort. He jabbed again and I grabbed his wrist and forced him back making him land on his butt stunned. Rick stifled his laugh. Johnathan took a running charge at me and I waltzed around the ship avoiding his attacks.

Johnathan leaned on a pillar gasping for air and waved me off. "You know what? Nevermind, I'll stay behind with the um...rifles and such." He said breathlessly.

I giggled covering my mouth at my exhausted cousin. "You're trying too hard." I came over to him demonstrating the correct pose. "You're small and swift which is a great advantage. You just need to hone your skills." I moved across the ship demonstrating different techniques I picked up over my past lifetimes.

"You're saying I don't need to hit as hard as Rick?" Jonathan asked coming over to me.

I turned to him smiling softly. "Exactly. You just need to hit the right places. Over in Asia I learned a technique about hitting pressure points on the body and the person would lose the ability to move for a short time." I pulled Rick over and showed Jonathan all the areas to hit on the body. "Now you try."

"Whoa!" Rick backed up. "I am not a lab rat. What if he messes up and I lose mobility all together?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You can take over his training. I'm going to check on Evy."

Ardeth instructed Evy quite well as she moved fluidly with his sword. I leaned on a crate next to the chieftain watching my cousin practice. Ardeth moved his arm to rest behind me, his fingertips brushing over my hip. I leaned into him relishing his presence.

"She learns quickly." He spoke softly, keeping his eyes forward ensuing Evy would not get hurt.

"She always had been the perfect student, but then again she does have an excellent teacher." I rested my head on his chest and he held me close. "I'm sorry Ardeth."

He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "I understand why you had to do it. Being a Medjai warrior I too am forced to do things I do not wish to do."

"Do you think there's a way to break the curse?" I said quietly fearing the answer.

"It's been over three thousand years since then but this is the only life in which we've been reunited. I wonder if Anubis is calling our services to an end."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm afraid his army will be the end of this world."

He placed a lingering kiss on the top of my head. "We will stop him. I swear."

I sighed watching the desert pass below us praying that he was right.

* * *

After dinner we relaxed into the night getting closer to Karnak we started to come up with a game play for attack. Horus flew in from his trip alerting the Medjai army landing on Ardeth's wrist. Ardeth settled down next to me and I leaned against him soaking up his warmth against the chill of the night.

"If a man does not embrace his past he has no future." Ardeth spoke to Rick setting Horus down to rest.

Rick loaded rounds into the magazine of his gun. "Look, even if I was some sort of sacred Medjai what good does that do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it, if you accept it you can do anything." Ardeth pushed.

Rick sighed, putting his magazine and butterfly knife away. "Sounds great. Listen, what can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?"

"His powers are returning quickly." Ardeth leaned back draping his arm over me. "By the time he reaches Ahm Shere even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him."

Rick ran his hands over his face stressed.

Izzy flew us into an eerie looking bunch of clouds that hung in the sky like a fog. A shrill ran up my spine and I sat up on alert feeling the evilness lurking from Imhotep. Evy leaned on the railing of the ship staring intently into the night as if she was searching for her son or a distant memory.

I rose feeling the overwhelming dark magic in the night and noticing the destress in Evy. The others watched me carefully as I approached my cousin before she cried out.

"No!" Evy screamed before she lost her balance and fell overboard.

"Evy!" I jumped after her hooking my hand onto her belt and gripped the ropes of the ship.

"Rose!"Jonathan reached over the railing towards me.

Ardeth and Rick tried to pull me up but the angle and single hand on the ship I had did not make it easy for them. I looped my leg into the ropes of the ship before letting go laying backwards in the air. I wrapped my arms around Evy and curled my body in the strongest crunch of my life hoisting her up to Rick and Ardeth. Once Evy was safe on board I climbed back up with the help of Jonathan and Ardeth. My body trembled from exhaustion. Ardeth lifted me into his arms and carried me back over to our makeshift bed setting us down.

"What kind of crazy shit was that?" Izzy shouted at us. "If you just needed off all you had to do was ask!"

My head hurt from the dark magic around it and squeezed my eyes shut trying to alleviate the pain. "Imhotep is getting stronger. That shift in magic...I think he brought her back." I looked up to Ardeth.

"Brought who back?" Johnathan asked nervously.

"Anck-su-namun." I said.

"Evy," Rick turned to his wife. "I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all the dreams and visions."

"No, no," Evy explained. "they're my memories from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now."

"And that's the reason why we found the bracelet?" Rick asked, still skeptical.

"Exactly. I was it's protector." Evy smiled.

"Now do you believe me my friend?" Ardeth cut in. "Clearly you were destined to protect this woman."

"Right, she's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior for god?" Rick scoffed at the idea.

"And you son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." Ardeth explained. He was right, our family was destined to find Imhotep so they could meet and have Alex who would lead us to the Scorpion King for us to defeat.

"And how does the story end?" Evy asked worried, tears welled in her eyes.

Ardeth smiled softly. "Only the journey's written, not the destination."

"Convenient." Rick grumbled.

"How else do you explain Evy's visions?" I said cutting in. "That Alex, your son, wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?"

"Coincidence." Rick countered.

"My friend," Ardeth leaned forward to push his point further. "There is a fine line between coincidence and fate."

"My fate is to destroy Imhotep once and for all, but yours is to prevent the Scorpion King from rising." I explained. "We each play apart on this three thousand year tale."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Izzy lowered the airship to the ground over Karnak. A train sat on the track just in front of the old ruins. Ardeth and Rick dashed off to the train while Evy and I scoured the city for Alex. Evy and I walked carefully through the old city following the many footprints in the sand. The city was too quiet for my liking and my nerves rang.

"Rose," Evy said softly. "I don't think they're here. I think they've already left."

I pulled her close, rubbing her shoulders following Alex's tiny footprints. "We will find him."

"But if they left, how can we track them?" Tears filled her eyes.

I looked up at a statue to see a colorful tie hanging on the old stone. "Evy look."

Her head lifted to the sight and she gasped. "Rick!" Her voice echoed off the bare walls as if her life was in danger. She dashed to the tie pulling it from the statue. Rick and Ardeth were by our sides in no time. "Alex left us his tie." She handed him the colorful fabric kneeling down in the sand. "And he made us a little sandcastle."

I recognized the layout. "It's the island temple of Phillie."

"They've gone to Phillie!" Evy said.

"That a boy Alex," Rick helped her up. "Come on!"

We made a mad dash back to the airship fresh on Alex's trail.

* * *

"Once we land I need you all to stay on the ship." I ordered.

"No," Evy growled. "I'm going with you!"

"No you are not." I put my foot down.

"Rose," Rick came up behind his wife to comfort her. "our son is out there."

"I know he is, but you are of no use to him dead."

They all turned to me. "What are you talking about?" Rick moved forward.

I let out a long sigh. "The day I left years ago, Anubis ordered me to go to Phillie. Since then all the tombs and special places pertaining to the bracelet are filled with traps that I placed myself hoping to slow down Imhotep."

Evy covered her mouth in a gasp and Rick grabbed me by my shirt collar. "My son is with the creature!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know your son was to be involved?" I growled back. "It doesn't matter because the traps only pertain to those unassociated with Anubis. The bracelet will guide him where to step, where to move and when to duck. Anubis needs the guide alive to raise the army."

Rick let me go before running his fist into a post.

"Hey! Don't be breaking my ship." Izzy yelled at his old friend.

"Just wait here and I will find him." I tossed a rope over the side of the ship. "Trust me."

"Okay," Evy paced before coming over to me. "He was wearing-"

I held up my hand. "Evy I met the boy, I know what clothes he wore and I am certain there are no other children traveling with them."

I slid down the rope and made a dash through the temple avoiding my hidden traps. There were several bodies laid around the temple and I checked them for any signs of life. Unfortunately, my traps worked too well leaving no one to question. We were about a day behind.

I scoured the temple about to give up before spotting a dark tan lump in the corner of my eye next to a beautifully carved pillar. I lifted the coat to see the next destination. I smiled with pride at my cousin's son. He was clever and bright.

"Keep it up Alex," I prayed before heading back to the drigible. "We are on our way."

Izzy lowered the drigible down and I hopped aboard handing Evy her son's jacket. "Where are they going next?" She asked desperately.

"The great Temple of Abu Simbel." I settled down on the ship. "We are about a day behind but I know a shortcut."

"I hope you're right." Rick gave the instruction to Izzy.

"You know you've raised a very talented child. Such details in his sand castles." I smiled proudly.

Ardeth wrote a message for the army before releasing Horus to fly back to the waiting soldiers. Izzy wasted no time taking off into the desert.

* * *

We soon found ourselves traveling through a narrow canyon with a running river below.

Rick leaned over the railing of the ship looking down. "That's the blue nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now."

I moved along the side of the ship scanning for any signs of the creature and or Alex. "Back in ancient times this all belonged to the upper kingdom." I explained. "Out of all my lives I've never come this far before, the oasis must be around here somewhere."

Evy wiped a tear from her soft cheek and Rick wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry Evy, we will find him. He's a smart kid, he will leave us a sign."

A chill ran up my spine. The walls seemed to stop echoing sound and the world went quiet. We all moved forward sensing the same thing. Gathered at the bow of the ship we looked out expecting an attack or a sign of Alex.

A roaring sound of air pushed through the canyon. I turned to see a face emerging from a wall of water behind us that smiled down on the ship. "Oh my god!" I shrieked.

Izzy looked at the wall of water before yelling at us. "We're in trouble!"

I gripped Ardeth's hand as he sent Horus off to safety. "Horus fly!" He ordered before wrapping me up into his arms. I clung to the Medjai warrior for dear life.

"Izzy! Cut hard right!" Rick ordered from the front of the ship. "Starboard! Starboard!"

The mouth of the water creature opened up casting a shadow over the ship threatening to swallow us. I buried my head into Ardeth's shoulder with my heart pounding against my chest. I felt his lips on the top of my head.

We slammed back as Izzy hit the throttle, sending the ship at full speed around the canyon. Ardeth slid us to the ground trying to keep our place on the ship at each terrifying turn. Ardeth rolled me over during a partially sharp turn tucking me between him and the side of the ship as water rained down on us. Silence filled the area as droplets of cool water dripped from Ardeth hair onto me as the ship leveled out. My heart pounded against my chest as I looked up to see clear skies behind the shaken Medjai.

Ardeth glanced around for any threat before easing his grip on me. "Are you alright?"

I pushed myself up feeling the soreness from my newly bruised back. "I'll be fine."

Izzy crawled out from behind his podium glaring right at Rick. "Was there a little something you forgot to mention? Hmm?"

"Uh people." Jonathan said looking towards the horizon.

Before us was a great oasis with multiple waterfalls and towering trees covering several peaks and small plateaus. In the center of the oasis was a gleaming golden pyramid that seemed so far away. It was like a dream come true to find the place I was demanded to protect was real and my lives were not wasted.

"Ahm Shere." Ardeth said smiling at the distance. I wrapped my arm around his waist leaning into him. He held me against his muscular side before placing a kiss on my temple.

The roaring returned as the water raced towards us again. "He's back!" Izzy grabbed the throttle. "Hold on!" He warned as Ardeth grabbed a hold of me. The ship launched forward again coming out of the canyon over a huge tropical area before coming to a sputtering stop. "Well that's not good." Izzy said before slowly dipping under his podium.

Ardeth grabbed a hold of me pinning me between him and the side of the ship with an arm wrapped by a rope for a hold. The water slammed into the ship without warning, sending ups spiralling down into the tropical forest. Ardeth cried out before we slammed hard into the ground and I hit my head on something hard. The world went dark.

* * *

I woke up to a white smoke filled ship across from me as the others rummaged through the broken airship for supplies. I sat up holding my head with a sharp pounding pain at the nape of my neck. Under me, someone had made a makeshift bed with huge palm leaves and wrapped my left hand with a bandage where I must have been cut from the crash.

I stumbled over to the others and Ardeth quickly swooped his arms under me to support my body. "Easy Rose."

"Thank you." I mumbled, still struggling with my aching head.

Izzy worked to put the fire out with a small extinguisher.

"We're going to go get my son and then we are going to want to get out of here fast." Rick said, gathering his things. "So make this work Izzy."

"No, no. You don't understand god damn it." Izzy started ranting. "This thing is filled with gas! Not hot air, gas! I need gas to get this thing off the ground! Where am I supposed to get gas around here? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzan's ass? Maybe I could finagle it to take hot air, but do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!"

"If anyone can fill this thing with hot air," Rick slapped Izzy on the shoulder. "It's you Izzy."

With me tucked to his side, Ardeth held out his arm and called Horus to him. Miraculously the beautiful grey falcon landed on his forearm unharmed. Ardeth tucked a note into the carrier before setting Horus on his next mission. Ardeth watched his best friend fly worried of what was to come. I felt the same not knowing anything about this forest and with its density I worried Alex would be hard to find. I squeezed Ardeth's hand before pulling him along to follow Rick and the others.

Jonathan called Rick from the back of the group." "So Rick, what's the plan?"

Rick pushed his way through the vegetation. "Let's find some higher ground."

The crack of a rifle echoed through the valley and we all froze. I felt the bones in my feet flex as I stood on my toes. Ardeth pushed back a few feet calling out.

"Horus!" Ardeth's eyes scanned the sky waiting but no sign or call came from the beautiful falcon. I covered my mouth in shock as my heart broke over Ardeth's loss. Ardeth turned to us. I could see the anguish in his eyes but he shoved it down. "I must go."

"Where?" Rick shuffled past Evy and Jonathan.

"I must let the commanders know where we are." Ardeth said, his voice cracking.

"No," I placed my hand on his forearm. "I'll go."

"You can't go." Rick nearly begged.

"If the army of Anubis rises…" Ardeth tried to explain.

Rick adjusted his bag on his back. "I need both of you to help me find my son. Please."

Ardeth and I shared a look before coming to a silent agreement. "Then first, we shall help you find him." Ardeth said.

"Thank you." Rick backed up giving us the lead heading deeper into the forest.

* * *

Night enveloped the forest cloaking the land in darkness only the moon provided slivers of light in the eerie jungle. Ardeth and I had found the creature's trail leading the way to the pyramid. We found an overlook that gazed over the path the creature and his minions took. Rick and I prepared the rifles for Evy and Jonathan to provide us with cover as we moved in to take Alex.

I handed my cousin his rifle and moved over to the edge watching the torches move further away.

"Do you hear that?" Rick asked.

Ardeth turned to my cousin-in-law. "What?"

Rick holstered his pistol. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

I felt the forest's power and it put me on edge. There was something lurking out there and it sent a chill through my armor.

"I say, chaps, look at this." Jonathan said inspecting the hollowed out space behind some old dead vines filled with tiny shrunken heads. "Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that." We all gave him a strange look. "Just curious."

I rolled my eyes with a small smirk.

Ardeth came over to Jonathan who polished the side of the rifle. "Are you any good with that?"

Jonathan puffed out his chest a bit. "Three times fox and hound's grand champion, I'll have you know." His eyes dropped to Ardeth's tattooed hands which rested on his scimitar. "Are you any good with that?"

"You'll know soon enough." Without warning Ardeth drew his sword and held it to Jonathan's neck so quickly I nearly missed it if I had not heard the sound of the blade. "Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head."

Jonathan swallowed nervously. "I'll remember that."

Ardeth gave Jonathan a smile and nod before removing his blade. I pulled Ardeth by one of his belts and he followed sheathing his sword. Away from the others I pulled Ardeth closer wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Is there any particular reason you frightened my cousin?"

Ardeth's eyes met the sky as he flashed me a crooked smile that made my heart stop. "Only giving him some advice should the army arise. The other part was for my enjoyment."

"You don't believe him about his shooting skills?"

Ardeth's hands traced up my back as his eyes finally met mine. "No. There is not much I trust his word on."

I started chuckling. "Very wise man you are Ardeth Bay."

His rough thumb brushed over my cheek bone. "Wise enough to trust my heart that you were alive all this time."

"Alive, but enslaved."

"Not for long my desert flower." He pulled me flush against him. His strength startled me for a moment. "I swear." My fingers gripped the collar of his robe pulling his lips to mine in a fearful and passionate kiss. Ardeth didn't hesitate to steal my breath away leaving my head spinning and my knees weak. His warm lips left butterfly kisses up my cheek and over the crest of my ear. "And when I free you from Anubis I intend on making you my wife."

I gasped at his hot words over my ear completely speechless as butterflies danced in my stomach.

"Rose! Ardeth!" Rick called. "We need to move!"

Ardeth separated us only to pull me by my hand through the moonlit forest after Rick's voice.


End file.
